


Trapped

by Penroses (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, caesarciph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Penroses
Summary: Anniversary story for FNaF 3, featuring everyone's favourite British corpse rabbit.vkdgrz





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riel/gifts).



Springtrap stared at the guard through the window. He had done so for quite a few nights now. What night was it now? Six? Seven? He was sure it was close to the end of the week, which meant that he had much less time to get that guard. Why did he need to get that guard? Well, he didn’t technically need to. He just wanted to. And wanting was needing for him.

But what was that? A few rooms away, he heard the laughing of a small child. He knew it was a trap, but somehow it was always too intriguing and he just had to follow it. Indeed, when he got there he found it was a trap, just as it had been every other time he had heard it. He just couldn’t stop. He wanted that child, which meant he needed that child, and he needed it more than he needed the guard. Murdering an adult is far, far less satisfying than killing someone of lesser age.

Springtrap walked into another room. This one had the hollowed out carcass of the last Bonnie animatronic at one wall.  _ Serves him right _ , Springtrap thought, as well as his severely punctured brain could.  _ I created the greatest Bonnie and I  _ **_am_ ** _ the greatest Bonnie.  _ Springtrap walked around the rabbit’s exoskeleton, finding a reason to hate every single detail from every single direction. While rubbing the fur on the back of the animatronic shell, he heard the camera activate and he immediately locked his eyes on it. He was getting ticked off now.  _ When I get my hands on that guard, I’m going to– _

The child greeted and taunted Springtrap from just outside the room. He was furious now, and wanted so badly to rip that guard apart, but he could barely think about that. All that was on his mind was that child.  _ That fucking child.  _ Springtrap dashed into the next room. The little shit seemed so near. He was just out of reach. All Springtrap saw in the room was the head of the fox animatronic that had a name long forgotten to him. He ran down the hall, and he was almost positive he had seen that child right there, but when he got there it was an empty corner. Teeming with rage, Springtrap crawled into the nearest vent. Oh, he was going to get the guard now. He could almost taste the blood, even without a tongue as it had rotted long ago. He pulled himself through the tiny metal maze, cackling like a maniac in his destroyed mind, until…

**_Sealed._ **

Springtrap hissed in pure frustration, ramming his arms into the blockage. He was so close. So, so close that time! Springtrap slammed his fists against the sides of the vent as the bell chimed for 6 AM and the guard bolted. If this really was the last night, it would be one of the first kills he’d ever lost. He messily backed his way out of the vent, collapsing on the ground. He would pick himself up, but he was aching too much. He liked to think he made it look easy, but it wasn’t easy at all. Almost every morning was filled with pain after the nights he had trekked through. He dragged himself towards a wall, leaning against it. He was reminiscing now. As much as he didn’t like to think about it, he had fond memories of his old life. His children...Every time he heard that child from just outside the room, a new memory of them popped into his head. Peter, even Michael, and...Elizabeth…

Oh, and there was the child again. Right on time. It sounded even more devilish, more high-pitched, more hateful and mocking. Springtrap tugged his way into the next room, grunting and moaning. The voice continued, but it wasn’t laughing, or just saying hello, it was talking to itself, and it was coming from the other side of the wall. With the last of his energy, he pulled himself up to the wall and held his crumbling green ear against it. A loud smash and electronic screech coursed through his head, and he immediately shoved himself off of the wall and onto the floor. Agh, the noise! Springtrap growled, but his growling faded as the voice grew more understandable. It was soft and delicate, even soothing. He didn’t even notice the rising heat in the room. As he slowly drifted off from exhaustion, he heard the voice once more before he completely blacked out.

“I hope this helps, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading my first story on here
> 
> i finally got around to doing an anniversary story for a FNaF game!
> 
> obviously i hope you liked it
> 
> uhh more stories about other things soon


End file.
